


Bark at the Moon

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Chains, Cute, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Loss of Control, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: I press a hand to my stomach, gasping as pain shoots through my body. My eyes cloud over, and I go hot.Fuck, I think I just hit my heat..
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Slashed To Pieces

The day my parents told me I was an Omega, I was incredibly confused. I mean, I learned in school that Omegas were supposed to be female, and I definitely wasn't a chick. But, there was no changing it, so I was put on the pill, and just tried to hide it. Never fucking worked..

••••

"Morning, Axl." 

I look behind me, and immediately wish I hadn't. Saul stands in front of me, his dark chest on display. Wrapped around his neck are necklaces, one of which is an Onyx crystal. Onyx was typically given to Alphas who were more protective of Omegas then others, and Saul was one of those special people. Dark sweats hang dangerously off his hips, and I move my eyes to the frying pan again.

"Mornin."

"What's on the menu today?" Slash chirps, taking a seat at the table. He cocks his head of curls at me, amber eyes twinkling.

"Eggs, toast, and bacon." I look back at him, shooting him a smile. "Your favorite."

"Anything you cook is my favorite, Rosé."

My heart swells at the compliment. I hide my blush behind a curtain of red hair, playing Slash's food.

"Dig in, Big Boy."

And so he does, humming happily to himself between each bite. As I watch Saul enjoy his meal, Steven wanders into the kitchen. His blonde hair is a matted mess, his eyes full of hunger.

"Breakfast?" He asks quietly. I nod, smiling at him.

"Breakfast. Help yourself."

Steven scrambles to get a plate from the cabinet, Saul chuckling to himself.

"Whatever Alpha gets you, Ax, they're gonna fall in love with you and your food."

"Fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I pick up Saul's empty plate and make my way to the sink. 

"That's definitely true!" Steven pipes, his mouth full of food. "Specially if Ax cooked it!"

I laugh at the both of them. Precious beings..

"You take your pill, Axl?' Steven asks. "Izzy told me to remind you."

I freeze, biting my tongue. Of fucking course I forgot..

"Got so busy with breakfast for you guys that it slipped my mind." I mutter, setting Saul's plate into the soapy sink. "Slash?"

Slash was double my height, and he usually had to get my pills from the medicine cabinet because of my small frame.

"On it." Saul gets up from his seat, opening the cabinet. He pulls out my packet of pills and hands them to me. "There you are, Doll."

"Thanks." I open the packet, pop out a pill, and swallow it. "Looks like my next cycle is tomorrow."

"Welp, we all have to evacuate, eh?" Saul laughs, his curls bouncing. "I'll come by to check on you."

When an Omega hit their heat, any Alphas nearby would smell it. They could easily take advantage of you, since you're in a fragile state.. usually Saul would stay nearby to look after me, even if it meant chaining himself up so he would resist me.

"You really don't have to.." 

"I kinda do." Slaah crosses his tanned arms. "You're an Omega, Ax. Someone could easily just get in here and do whatever they wanted to you and you wouldn't be able to fight back." He shakes his head, eyes darkening. "I'll never let that happen. I'd hate myself if it did."

Oh, I was so in love in Saul. His nature, how protective he was of me.. sometimes, I wished he would come into my room while I was in heat and just wreck me..

"You're sweet, Saul. Thank you."

"My honor." Saul smiles, showing sharp white teeth. "You seeing Fang tomorrow, Stevie?"

"Sure am! Taking her out to dinner."

Fang was Steven's girlfriend. They'd been dating now for about 3 years, and Steven marked her a few months ago. 

"Good boy, treating your Omega right." Slash giggles, tussling Steven's bird nest. "What a gentleman!"

"What about you, Slasher?"

Slash was a beautiful man by all means. Because of that, many families with Omega daughters wanted to pay him money to breed with their daughters. He refused, though, as he told me he only wanted to breed with his true Omega, his soulmate.

"I'm just gonna fuck around on my guitar, I think." Saul winks at me. "Then check in on the Hothead."

"I am not hot headed, brat!" I gasp, giggling. "Take that back!"

"Never. It's a fact." Saul snides, his amber eyes meeting mine. His hand pats my head, and I practically purr at the touch. "You're our lil hot headed bean sprout."

Fuck, I loved my pack. Izzy, Duff, Steven, and Saul were truely my family, and I loved them all as such.


	2. Get Down With the Sickness

Noon hits, and I start making a grocery list. We ate a lot in our house, so I went shopping about twice a week. While I write, I hear Saul plucking at his guitar. I poke my head into the living room and there sits Saul, his legs crossed and his Les Paul in his lap. A cigarette hangs from his lips, his fingers lightly caressing the strings of his instrument. 

"You suck at being secretive, Axl."

I blush as Slash looks up at me, a smirk growing around his ciggie. He plucks it from his lips and blows a stream of smoke from his mouth. "Really. You're like Steven trying to quietly open a bag of damn chips at midnight."

"That may be, but.." I tap my fingers against the living room wall. "What you were playing sounded really pretty."

Saul's cheeks go pink, and he smiles at me with his eyes. 

"Thanks, Rose." He nods, turning his attention back to his guitar. "When you go out, could you get me some Marlboro's?"

"Sure thing." I make my way back to my list and write CIGARETTES at the bottom of my list. "Izzy! You ready?" I call. Izzy never let me go to places like the store alone. He thought it was 'too dangerous.'

"Yeah, Ax." Izzy shuffles into the kitchen, Duff at his side. Poking through Duff's long hair is his mark, 4 small holes engraved into his neck. Izzy bit Duff a long time ago, but that still didn't stop me from being jealous. "I'll see you in a bit, Duffy." Izzy kisses Duff's cheek, nodding to me. "Come on, let's get this over with."

We head off to the store, making our way around section by section. 

"Anything specific you want for dinner, Iz?" I ask, grabbing a gallon of milk.

"Not that I can think of but ribs." Izzy chuckles. "That's it." I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head.

"You and Slash both, huh?"

"Not our fault we eat a ton of meat." Izzy shrugs, crossing milk off the list. 

"Guess not.." I mumble, rubbing my head. I wasn't sure why, or how or when, but I'd felt nauseous ever since me and Izzy had arrived at the store..

"You okay?" Izzy puts a hand on my shoulder. "Headache?"

"Yeah, a migraine." I lie. I wave my hand at Izzy dismissively. "I'm fine, Iz." 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rose!"

Oh, whoop de fucking do.. fucking Josh. Every single day I come to the store, he talks to me.

"Hey, Josh." I bite my tongue and force a smile. "Listen, I've gotta get going-"

"Who's this?" Josh looks Izzy over. 

"Izzy." Izzy replies coldly. "Listen, fucko, Axl isn't interested."

"He's not marked, is he?" Josh raises an eyebrow. "So you can't speak for him."

"I-" 

Izzy beats me to the punch before I can finish my sentence.

"I said, get lost." Izzy snarls. "Now."

Josh's eyes widen with fear, and he scurries off. 

"Fuck that guy." Izzy rolls his eyes, looking to me. "Axl? Hey, Axl!"

While he was telling Josh off, I got dizzy and I guess passed out. Distantly, I can hear Izzy screaming for help.

••••

I awake in my bed, a washcloth on my forehead and a glass of ice water on my nightstand. A note sits next to it that reads:

'AXL- Izzy called me, and I came and brought you home so he could finish up at the store. Make sure you drink some water, okay? -Saul'

I put the note down and smile to myself. Of course Slash had gotten me, saved me.. ugh, how adorable..

"Hey, you're awake." Saul's voice pulls me back into reality, and I smile weakly at him.

"Yeah.. what happened?"

"Izzy said you went really pale and passed out." Saul sits on the corner of my bed, toying with the black crystal around his neck. "If I had to guess, you probably got overwhelmed by Josh, and you went into overdrive." He puts a hand on my leg, eyes looking deep into mine. "Can I get you anything?"

Oh fuck yes, that 10 inch dic-

"No, I'm good." I put my head down on my pillow, burying my face in the soft material. "I think I just need some sleep."

"Well, call me if you need anything, okay? Even if its stupid, I don't give a fuck." Slash brushes his finger across my forehead, pushing back my bangs. "Promise?"

"Promise." 

"Sweet dreams, Axl." Saul smiles once again, turning on his heels and walking off, shutting my door behind him.


	3. Confessions

I drift back to sleep again, snuggled up under my blankets. I'm dreaming happily of Saul and I's wedding, but then I snap to attention when someone touches me. It wasn't intimate by any means, but I felt a warm, strong hand against my cheek. Then, a voice.

"You sure he's gonna be okay, Izzy?" Slash murmurs, his thumb running over my jaw. "He still has a fever, and hes not eating-"

"Slash, hes gonna be fine. Why are you so freaked out?" 

"Because, Iz, I promised him I would protect him." Saul sighs, removing his hand from my cheek. "I care a lot about him, ya know? If he gets hurt or sick or something, then I didn't do my job.."

I keep my eyes shut and steady my breathing. Inside, my stomach is harboring butterflies, all beating their wings in pure bliss.

"You ever stop to think maybe you and Ax are soulmates?" Izzy asks, resting a hand on my leg. "Think about it, man. You're attached to him like Steven to a bag of fucking Cheetos."

"Never really thought about it that way.."

"Plus, Saul, you can resist Axl when hes in heat. Only true mates can do that."

"I just-" Saul bites his tongue. "I just dunno if he feels that way about me, Iz."

"You're fucking stupid if you think Axl doesnt go gaga over you." I hear Izzy walk to my closet. "He has a fucking Polaroid of you taped up in his goddamn closet!"

Oh, fuck you, Izzy..

"And?" Saul snorts. "That means nothing."

"Nothing, you say.." Izzy opens my bedside drawer, rummaging around. "Then how come he has a literal BINDER full of pictures of you?"

I'm gonna fucking kill him..

"Fuck.." Saul chuckles. "Didnt know he liked me that much.."

"Hes liked you since middle school, Hudson." Izzy puts the binder away. "Tomorrow, when Axl is in heat, think about what I just said. Think about how you feel, yeah? Now come on, let's go finish Friday the 13th."

Saul hesitates, but gets up. Him and Izzy leave, and I open my eyes in disbelief. Saul liked me too? Oh my god..

I'm gonna need to drink about 4 bottles of Jack to wrap my head around this..


	4. Like A Dog in Heat

The next day is uneventful. Steven leaves for his date with Fang, Duff and Izzy go out for a night on the town together, and Saul makes his preparations in the basement. As for me, I prepare myself for the next couple of hours.

"So fucking stupid.." I mutter, snatching a towel from the bathroom sink. I wrap it around my waist, then take another one to dry my hair. "Why did I have to be a goddamn Omega?" I shake my hair loose from the towel and take a look in the mirror. My emerald eyes are clouded over today, milky and grey toned, my face looking tired. 

I roll my eyes at my reflection and get dressed, not even bothering to blow dry my hair. I throw on a pair of slippers instead, and pad my way to the basement. 

"Slash? You down here?" I open the basement door and tread down the rickety wooden stairs, keeping my hands over my chest to stay warm. The basement was freezing cold, but Saul paid it no mind it seemed.

"Yeah! You need somethin'?" 

I make my way to the bottom of the steps and walk towards the back of the basement. Saul is chained up, a chain collar around his neck complete with a chain leash, and shackles at his wrists and ankles. He's situated on the floor, fastening more chains around his dark caramel chest.

"Just wanted to check on you." My teeth chatter as I speak, and Saul'a face turns worried.

"You're gonna freeze, Ax! My hoodie is laying on the couch, go put that on."

"But-"

"Ax. Now." Saul's eyes flash, and his voice deepens. If he was getting like this, my heat might come early..

I do as he tells me to, plucking his giant baggy hoodie from the torn up couch and putting it on. It engulfs my frame, but it's a comfortable size.

"Thanks, Slash." I smile to him. 

"Of course, Ax." Slash returns a smile, his eyes soft. "Head back upstairs, yeah?" 

"Actually, Slash, do you think I could stay down here with you?" 

Slash falls silent, his face pale.

"What? Why?"

"I dont want you to get lonely. I know it's hard being down here by yourself.." I trail off.

"Ax, I'm down here so I dont fucking jump you, and you're asking if you can stay down here with me?" Saul raises a brow to me. "You high?"

"Fuck, Saul!" I take a hand through my hair and sit beside him. "You're so dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saul hisses. 

"I like you, okay? I have feelings for you. I want to be yours." My eyes hit the floor. "If I stayed down here when I hit my heat, you could mark me, and-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Doll." Saul shuts his eyes and sighs. "I like you too. I have for a while, and I do wanna be with you." Slash looks up at me. "But I dont wanna make you mine like this. I want it to be special. So, please-" he shudders, his chains shaking. "Get upstairs. We'll talk later."

I'm about to argue, but I can tell Saul is struggling. I climb back up the stairs, collapsing as i hit the top. I press a hand to my stomach, gasping as pain shoots through my body. My eyes cloud over, and I go hot.

I just hit my heat.

I drag myself back to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I toss myself on my bed, listening to Saul's growls echo through the house. He screams, his voice ringing through my ears. I cant fucking do this.. I needed him.

It didnt help that his hoodie was covered with his scent either. With a single breath, I'd inhale his cologne, and my body would convulse all over again. 

So, I do the next best thing: throw open my beside drawer, grab my binder of photos, then start fantasizing about him instead. 

My whole body is shaking, longing to be touched and caressed. My neck aches, and I pull myself from my boxers. I hiss when my cock hits the air, tossing my head back. I slowly start stroking, panting quietly to myself. I jump when I hear a crash downstairs, but I still don't stop.

"O-oh fuck, Saul!" I moan, shoving a hand to my lips. I bite down, trying to silence myself. I continue on, gasping when my door swings open. There stands Slash, his curly hair a mess. His chains have all been busted, his amber eyes glowing. He falls onto my carpet, his body heaving.

"Slash..?" I call. "W-what..?"

"I can't do it, Axl. I just can't. " Saul pants, his eyes meeting mine. "I need you."

"Thank fuck!" I smirk at him, still holding my cock in my hand. "Get up here and make me your bitch."

"I'm so fucking sorry-" he starts, climbing up on my bed. He straddles me, his lips meeting mine. I slip my tongue on his mouth, and indulge in the taste of nicotine and Nightrain staining his lips. 

"This is special enough for me, Saul." I pant, digging my nails into Saul's shoulders. "I just want to be yours, please.."

"You're completely sure?"

"Yes." I gaze into Saul's pupils, putting my forehead to his. "I've never been more sure."


End file.
